


Sixpence In His Shoe [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Courtship, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, The Avengers have a betting pool for everything, ridiculous situations, some serious attempts at wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: Steve and Tony should really read the fine print on what they're signing. Then again, some mistakes are not really mistakes. [Podfic version]





	Sixpence In His Shoe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDMiriam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMiriam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sixpence In His Shoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443803) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Title:** Sixpence In His Shoe  
**Author:** Scifigrl47  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length:** 12 hours 2 minutes  
**Music:** Matt White - Falling in Love (With My Best Friend)  
**Summary:** Steve and Tony should really read the fine print on what they're signing. Then again, some mistakes are not really mistakes.  


**Files:** [mp3 full work (706MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ss19k1528r8bvwt/Sixpence%20In%20His%20Shoe.mp3), [m4b full work (1019MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vvh90knszv145cy/Sixpence%20in%20His%20Shoe.m4b)  
[mp3 chapters 1-3 (189MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/13ypr747je3ea1k/Sixpence%20In%20His%20Shoe%20ch1-3.mp3), [mp3 chapters 4-6 (242MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4deent12cqq8jj0/Sixpence%20In%20His%20Shoe%20ch4-6.mp3), [mp3 chapters 7-9 (280MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3cn9n7huhoaxs5w/Sixpence_In_His_Shoe_ch7-9.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> IDMiriam, thanks for being my awesome beta and also bribing me to get over my technical difficulties and finish this fic! Enjoy!! (Have fun on the boat!) Thanks also to Petulant for letting me know that my latest uploads were not all there. Oy!


End file.
